Daydream! Beach! Kaihun
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: Nggak pandai bikin summary, mending langsung dibaca aja :)


**DRABBLE- DAYDREAM: BEACH KAIHUN!**

.

.

Pair: Kaihun

Rate: T

Genre: Humor gagal?

I own my story, but the character belongs to the parents and fans, I just borrowed the name :)

 **WARNING: Newbie, DLDR, BL/YAOI, TYPOS, NO BASHING, DONT PLAGIARISM**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

"Jonginnie, ini kubawakan minuman untukmu"

"Hm"

"Kau tak ingin pergi bermain bersama yang lain?"

"Tidak, itu merepotkan"

"Ayolah Jonginnie, setidaknya temani aku bermain"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Jonginnie, pwease~~"

"Tidak, Sehunnie aku ingin disini saja"

"Aish, terserah padamulah Kim Jongin" namja manis itu mulai kesal dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja tan itu, sedangkan Jongin hanya melirik Sehun sekilas.

"Dasar hitam menyebalkan, pesek menyebalkan, kenapa mengajak ke pantai jika tidak ingin bermain, apa dia akan terus berjemur hingga kulitnya gosong? Lalu apa dia pikir dia itu sexy? Dasar kkamjong sialan, ck" gerutu namja manis itu dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan karena kesal. Namun detik berikutnya seringai lebar sudah tercetak jelas diwajah manis itu.

' _Lihat saja kau kkamjong, bagaimana reaksimu nanti, khukhukhu_ ' batin namja manis itu senang, sepertinya rencana yang sudah tersusun dikepala cantik itu akan berhasil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, namja cantik itu kembali dan…

Mata Jongin terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Sial, apa dia tidak salah lihat? Matanya belum minus kan? Apakah itu benar Sehun? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu sebenarnya? Apakah namja cantik itu sudah gila?

Sebentar, memang apa yang dilihat Jongin? Itu Sehun, benar. Sehun sedang membuka bajunya, itu tidak aneh, mungkin dia ingin berenang. Tapi yang aneh adalah setelah kaos itu lepas, ternyata Oh Sehun masih menggunakan yang lain. Kalian ingin tau apa yang dipakai Sehun? Kalau Jongin tidak salah itu namanya bikini. Kalian tau kan bikini itu apa? Tunggu…ini memang pantai. Hal yang wajar memang jika memakai bikini lengkap dengan celananya. Tapi jika yang memakai itu Oh Sehun. Uuuh, Sial! Apa Sehun sedang berusaha menggodanya?

Sehun menyeringai, dia tau jika Jongin pasti sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata melotot. Huh, rasakan! Salah siapa tidak mau diajak berenang dan bermain?

Sehun mengerlingkan matanya pada Jongin, berniat menggoda namja tan itu. Dalam hati namja cantik itu tertawa puas melihat Jongin yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sehun pura-pura meregangkan badannya. Setelah peregangan sebentar, Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Lihat, Jongin juga akan menghampirinya, dan itu membuat senyum miring tercetak jelas diwajah cantik Sehun.

Melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya, Jongin juga ikut menghampiri Sehun. Dia ingin memeluk dan mencium namja itu karena sudah berani menggodanya seperti ini. Jongin semakin mendekat untuk merengkuh Sehun dengan seringai mesum yang terpatri diwajahnya, dan…

.

.

.

PLETAK

"Dasar kkamjong mesum, apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Liurmu hampir menetes kau tau? Menjijikkan!" geram namja cantik itu, Sehun setelah memberi jitakan sayangnya pada Jongin.

"Appo, Sehunnie" aduh Jongin, sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru mendapat jitakan sayang dari namja cantik didepannya. Setelahnya ia juga mengusap sekitaran mulutnya, barangkali ada liur yang menetes. Ieuwh.

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu dan cepat bantu aku!" kesal Sehun karena dia sudah capek-capek menyapu halaman luas ini, malah si kkamjong itu asyik sendiri dengan pikiran kotornya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang mesum itu.

"Shit! Ternyata hanya bayangan, ck!" gumam namja tan itu sebal. Ternyata yang tadi hanya fantasi kotornya saja. Jika dia dan Sehun sedang pergi ke pantai dan Sehun yang memakai bikini dan berusaha merayunya karena dia yang tidak mau diajak berenang atau bermain. Uh, omelan Sehun berhasil menariknya ke dunia nyata lagi.

Huft, mungkin itu efek dari Sehun yang membuka kemejanya karena kegerahan hingga menampilkan kulit putih susunya. Uuh, itu sexy menurut Jongin, apalagi Jongin sudah menyukai namja cantik itu lama, hanya saja si Sehun itu yang dasarnya tidak peka karena tidak sadar-sadar telah disukai Jongin.

"Kkamjong, cepatlah bantu aku! Dasar hitam menyebalkan!" teriak Sehun kesal karena Jongin yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencakar wajah tampan itu, ck.

"Ne, ne Hunnie" desah Jongin malas mengambil sapu yang lain dan mulai membantu namja cantik yang sedang dihukum bersamanya oleh karena ketahuan membolos diatap saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Hunnie?" panggil Jongin.

"Wae?!" kesal Sehun karena teman hitamnya itu hanya terus melamun dengan wajah seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum daritadi. Dia yakin 100% jika yang dipikirkan namja tan itu hanya hal-hal kotor, otak Jongin benar-benar harus dicuci agar bersih.

"Setelah ini, ayo ke pantai!" ajak Jongin ngawur. Sepertinya dia ingin membuat fantasinya menjadi nyata. Dasar, apa menurutmu Sehun akan melakukan seperti yang kau fantasikan? Bermimpilah, pangeran hitam! Wkwk.

"Eh?" bingung Sehun, menolehkan kepalanya memandang namja tan itu yang sedang memasang ekspresi berharap padanya setelah mengutarakan ajakan ngawurnya. Sehun yakin ada niat tersembunyi dari ajakan itu. Melihatnya, Sehun bertambah geram dan melemparkan sapunya ke kepala Jongin, membuat Jongin yang tidak sigap menangkap sapu itu mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya kembali mendapat pukulan sayang, yang kali ini dari sapu lidi milik Sehun. Hiks, apa salah Jongin, sih?

"HENTIKAN PIKIRAN KOTORMU ITU DAN CEPAT SELESAIKAN BAGIANMU! JANGAN BICARA DENGANKU SEBELUM KAU MENYELESAIKANNYA!" teriak Sehun kesal dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dengan dua sapu ditangannya. Khukhu, rasakan kau Kkamjong!

~~~END~~~

Salam Kenal~

Annyeong, saya newbie disini mencoba buat cerita yang saya yakin udah pasaran dengan pair kesayangan saya, Kaihun of course, hhe

Walopun udah pasaran, tapi saya akan tetep post, wkwk karena daripada bulukan dilaptop. Dan saya juga pengen melestarikan ff Kaihun yang makin lama makin sedikit.

Karena ini pertama kali saya post di fanfiction, jadi review juseyoooo~~~ :D


End file.
